


Show Me Some Respect

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always manages to get himself and Dean into odd situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Some Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This just wandered into my mind while I was reading, and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!
> 
> Spoilers: Um, as long as you know who Castiel is, you should probably be okay. Also, you should probably know what Labyrinth (1986) is, otherwise it won't make sense.

       

       "It's your fault."

 

       "You started it!"

 

       "You're the one who trapped us in this stupid bubble, assbutt."

 

       "You APPEARED in my BEDROOM!"

 

       "I'm an Angel of the Lord, you figment."

 

       " _Figment_?! I am no figment! I am the Goblin King, Ruler of the Underground. I reordered time, and I have turned the world upside down. You should show me some respect!"

 

       "I gripped Dean Winchester tight and raised him from perdition. You should show ME some respect."

  
       Sarah and Dean sighed simultaneously as Jareth and Castiel continued to bicker pointlessly over who owed whom more respect. It was going to be a long eternity trapped in a masquerade...

 


End file.
